


得而不到

by rainyface



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyface/pseuds/rainyface





	得而不到

亮横

人都有一颗嫉妒心。

锦户亮抬头，只见到村上信五兴奋地握住横山裕的手，但是距离过远他无法听清他们说话的内容。锦户亮看着由于村上信五过度亲密的行为，横山逐渐变红的脸。

仿佛是被什么人推下不见底的山崖，但垂直坠落的过程似乎无穷无尽。这种明知结局是死。但等死的过程所产生的恐惧，让人更加绝望。

“亮？”一旁涩谷轻声唤了句锦户的名字，这时锦户才意识到自己盯着别人太久有些过分了。锦户亮回头腼腆地笑笑，将自己的心情藏得完美。“昴君，怎么了吗。”気まずい的另一边负责人的担起了尴尬的责任。“只是提醒你一下，别笑那么好看。”与锦户对上眼后涩谷几乎是最快速得撇开了眼。

锦户亮贪恋于涩谷的羞涩的神情，顺势蹭到了对方身边，就像一只听话的幼犬一样肩头。“昴君吃醋了吗，吃醋了的你我也好喜欢哦。”看着小个子的恋人因为自己的突然靠近而炸毛脸红，锦户知道自己大概是瞒过去了。

锦户亮喜欢横山裕。

从很早很早以前，在那个自己还一直被当成孩子的时期开始。这种讶异的感情就存在了。

“诶我们的后辈吗？好小啊，你多大了？”当时的关西jr还只有村上，涩谷，横山能有机会在东边展头露脸。锦户刚被调到东边的时候自然也是他们三人最亲近他。“你好？”他试探性的回答道，涩谷当时大抵是那个最活泼的听到他的回复立刻上来揉弄他的头。“阿！我们终于有真正的后辈了！！！”

村上配合的回了句你搞什么啦，快放开小亮。他俩倒是一唱一和，配合的极好。最年长的男孩儿却什么都没说，那个男人，没错对当时的锦户亮来说一头金发，还带着戾气的横山裕就已经是一个男人了。

那个男人似乎不喜欢在电视外与锦户有太多交集。有几次两人一起出去还曾经起过争执，严重的几次甚至大打出手过。

如果说和你最亲密的接触只能是这样的话，那我也值当了。

从窥到村上信五在无人的休息室被横山裕摁在地上分开双腿的那一刻。锦户亮就明白了，有些人差了那么一点点，就永远追不上了。

锦户亮终于还是放下了横山裕。

吗？

知道了横山与村上的锦户自然而然得与他俩保持了一定的距离。也自然而然得与涩谷靠近了不少，所以自然而然得，两人的关系也逐渐变味儿了。

自然一开始涩谷没有用那种感觉对待锦户。只是年幼的狼崽再像哈士奇  
，长大以后也终将进化成狼。那双楚楚可怜的眼睛像极了自己求而不得的人。

所以在锦户第一次向自己索吻的时候，他没有推开锦户。

故事就向锦户一直认为的方向发展着，虽然还存有着私心但这份念想却被自己封印了起来。只是每每拥抱涩谷的时候，自己常常会晃神。如果是那个男人的话，他那异常白皙的皮肤会因为情欲变成什么样呢。

“亮？”还未从性欲中缓过来的涩谷还喘着粗气。锦户的阴茎还软在自己身体里，本来这个时候男友退出自己的身体然后搂着自己，让涩谷可以沉醉在自我一时的与那个人虚幻的温暖中。

但这次锦户没有。

涩谷渐渐也发现了，锦户亮似乎也将自己当做了另一个人的替身。

“村上桑，”在另一间房内，同样是情事后的横山从背后搂住了自己的恋人。村上的表情无法被发现，到那绝对不是如众人所认知的幸福的表情。  
“昴…”

“昴？他怎么了？”横山对恋人突然无来由的一句另一位青梅竹马的名字，完全摸不着头脑。村上突然意识到自己的失言，一向面面俱到的他一时间有点不知如何应付恋人的问题。

“说起来，他和亮的最近走的挺近的啊。”

没想到横山裕居然顺着自己的话开始了新的话题，着实让村上松了一口气。

横山裕，涩谷昴，村上信五，锦户亮。四人作为关西最开始闯进关东的关西jr。本该关西最为亲密的四人却在关杰尼八成立后，各自心怀鬼胎。表面的恋人们，内心深藏的情感，让四人的关系仿佛世人所认为得无坚不摧的钻石。

而钻石只其实受到一定的外力后，就会碎成一地粉末的脆弱之物。

这颗钻石，在一天晚上终于被人发现。

然后毫不犹豫的，被摔在了地上。

锦户亮没想到自己难得一个人出来喝酒就遇上了醉得无法站立的横山裕。

年长者趴在吧台上，白皙的皮肤因为醉酒浮现出迷人的红晕。锦户亮一直藏起来的那份悸动，久违地再次出现了。

“横山君，横山君，”“嗯？嗯~~”

横山黏腻的奶音因为酒醉效应，变成了爱尔兰咖啡味。锦户迟疑了一会，  
还是决定将他摇醒。“横山君，横山君。”

“烦死了，我要睡觉。”撒娇似的，横山裕软绵绵地打开了锦户的摇晃他的那只手。锦户看着面前人的样子，不知为什么，心里突然惴惴不安。我该离开了，他的理性这么叫嚣着，但是尘封内心的恶魔在耳边低语。

“错过了这次，你可就永远没机会了。”

“老板，这位先生结账。”

锦户亮到底还是没能一直保持下去，被带到锦户家中的横山还依然酩酊大醉。朝思暮想的人就躺在了自家床上，毫无防备。横山裕今天穿的很休闲，黑色的外衣随意搭在身上，半个肩膀暴露在空气中。锦户痴迷于横山的皮肤，仿佛就像小时候期待冬天的第一场雪一般，那样梦幻的颜色。憧憬地伸出手后，那份绚烂稍瞬即逝。锦户很害怕…

若是现在伸出手后，那份绚烂会否就此消散。

小时候的锦户接住了那片雪花。

如今的锦户掀开了那件外套。

隔着那件白衬衫，锦户亮魔怔似的挑逗起那衬衣下的乳尖。看着男人因为自己的动作而轻颤，锦户索性大胆了起来。

他用四肢将横山整个人禁锢在身下，一开始只是在对方唇上轻触。见横山只是哼哼了几声，索性突破对方的双唇开始了体液交流。

对方因为醉酒而没有回应，所以这个吻也只是由着锦户一个人在加深。这个年纪的男性大抵都比较敏感，横山的阴茎早就因为锦户的动作都半勃了起来。察觉到的锦户自然是不打算就此放过他，吉他手覆着老茧的手指一把握住了小号手如外表一般美丽的阴茎。

锦户不断掠夺着对方口中的空气，一遍来回撸动着横山的柱体。虽然帮涩谷也撸过，但是横山的小兄弟比涩谷的还要粗长，而且颜色更淡，就仿佛更脆弱。锦户在性爱中一向粗鲁，无论是对待对方还是被对方对待。但是这次他却如同对待易碎品一样，像个温柔的情人一般帮横山处理着他的性欲。

“横山”

你能听见我喊你吗，醒过来吧，就算被你之后憎恨我也想看着你来干你。而不是只是面对一具肉体。

锦户知道自己疯了，但是又怎样？他脱下自己的裤子露出尺寸已经完全勃起的骇人的阴茎。

“嗯…嗯…”

他要醒了吗，锦户牵起对方的一只手放在了自己的龟头处。

“hina…别闹…”

！！？

还是那个名字？！！！哪怕只是梦吟也还是他吗？锦户想给横山一拳让他醒过来好好看看现在和他在一起的是谁！换做几年前的锦户或许真的会这么做吧。

“我到底在做什么啊…”

这件事就像是一场梦，老实说锦户也不记得是怎么收场的了。他浑浑噩噩的整理好了自己和自己造成的狼藉后默默退离了自己家。

凌晨三点涩谷家门口他捡到了一只失魂落魄的狼崽。

“你怎么了”  
“涩谷桑，我做了错事”  
“很坏很坏的错事。”

涩谷不会去问锦户他发生了什么，这是两人保持关系的原因之一。

“你想做吗，”  
“……我能”

“今晚只是抱着你吗”

第二天的横山在录制的时候谢谢了锦户对自己昨晚的醉酒后的照顾，村上还打趣说亮也会照顾人了真是长大了。

锦户只是笑笑，没做再多的回应。

有些不属于自己的玩具，就算抢到了又能怎么样呢。

“yoko如果他没停手你会怎么做？”  
“Hina，告诉我哪来这么多如果。”


End file.
